


On The Side Of The Road

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: Sleepy hair touching.





	On The Side Of The Road

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://aracale.livejournal.com/profile)[aracale](http://aracale.livejournal.com/) is my knight in shining pj's. She's practically perfect in every way, looked this over and approved its schmoopiness. Thanks, babe!

They park the Impala on the side of the road, because they're both too tired to drive. No motel or any other convenient place to sleep in sight, except for this little grassy patch right next to the road. It's warm outside and the air is shimmering over the black asphalt.  
A small breeze cools the sweat on their skin, and the motor of the car that's still winding down with a slow tick, tick, tick. Sam is so tired he can barely stay awake and the minute they stop, he throws his door open and somehow finds a way to stretch out in the front seat of the car, pressing Dean against his door with the sheer size of his upper body. Dean barely manages to roll down his window, with the heavy weight of his brother against him.

Sam's head is in Dean's lap now, one big hand is down on the floor of the car, the other is lying somewhere near his crotch. And his feet, they actually touch the grass outside the car. From his spot, squished near the other side of the car, Dean thinks it looks like an incredibly uncomfortable position, but Sam doesn't seem to mind and is asleep in a matter of seconds.

Dean's tired too, but he just can't seem to close his eyes. He rubs them, blinks a few times, but for some reason he just can't find it in him to lean back and take some much needed sleep. Instead he puts one hand on Sam's chest, feels him breathe, even and regular.

His other hand finds its way easily into Sam's hair, tangling there, just touching. Sam keeps saying how he needs to cut it, but Dean thinks it's just fine this way.

He gently strokes over it and enjoys how soft and silky and alive it feels. He takes a strand of hair, twirls it absently and as he lets it slip out of his fingers it sticks out at a weird angle. It makes Dean smile and he does the same with a few more strands of hair, ruffling them and then marveling at how well even messy hair looks on his baby brother.

Dean brushes a stray strand away that has slipped over Sam's face and watches it slide back into place. Carefully he moves his hand into Sam's hair until it touches skin and then just leaves it there. When the breeze blows gently through the car again, Sam's hair shifts with it and Dean feels the goosebumps spread out from his hand, up his arm.

“Watcha doing, Dean?” Sam's not awake, not really. His voice is thick and sleepy, so Dean just strokes over his chest soothingly and says “Shhh, go to sleep again. I'm just touching.”

A little smile tugs at the corner of Sam's mouth and he turns, shifts around, making Dean's hand slip deeper into the mop of hair. He sighs in his sleep and then the hand that was hanging over the seat is covering Dean's on his chest, warm and big.

Dean slowly, carefully, pulls his hand out of Sam's hair and rests it on top of it, feels how thick and smooth against his fingertips it is. Then he leans his head back on the seat and closes his eyes. He's asleep within seconds, one hand still resting in Sam's hair, the other clasped in his brother's.


End file.
